Leave the Mudblood
by MudbloodQueenA
Summary: Hermione's interrogation at Malfoy Manor in order for Bellatrix to find out if she really were in her vault at Gringotts and the aftermath. Hermione-centric. Deathly Hallows pt.1 film version. Some moments added. Contains torture. M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling and Steve Kloves/David Yates are the leaders and I would never dare stealing anything from them.**

‚Leave the mudblood. Let's have a word, shall we?'

It took a few moments for Hermione to realise what it meant. Ron's fingers squeezed in a matter of seconds around her shaky hands as they were bound back to back to each other. She stared as Bellatrix pulled out a dagger, shoved Hermione aside and cut the ropes between her and Ron. As he was, free, he immediately enclosed his arms around his love protectively and refused to let her go. Bellatrix grinned menacingly: ‚Oh, how sweet. Greyback, you'll lead the lover boy into the cellar.' Greyback snarled and walked over to the couple and ripped Ron apart, leaving deep gashes in both their palms. Ron attempted to fight against Greyback's restraint, but given the lack of food in the past few weeks and a general exhaustion, it was pointless and soon, he stopped struggling, staring at Hermione, who was now in Bellatrix's arms, looking back at him, breathing heavily and shaking in fear. ‚Say goodbye, ginger,' Bellatrix laughed shrilly and started dragging Hermione away. Hermione struggled desperately. Ron fought Greyback as well. The couple was granted one last look at each other before Ron's red mane disappeared on the way down the cellar, where Harry and the other prisoners went before as well. Bellatrix pushed Hermione to the wall. Hermione stared down at the knife that almost threatened to run through her chest.

The dark witch grabbed her by her bushy hair and drew her face up close to hers. ‚This can be over soon if you'll tell me where did you get that sword.' Hermione winced at that sudden pain running through her scalp. The pulling at the roots of her hair suddenly stopped as though a time for her to answer was given. Bellatrix grabbed her chin roughly and forced her to look up at her. Hermione tried to supress a few tears that formed in her eyes and attempted to struggle free. It only resulted in Bellatrix squeezing her jaw with more force, causing Hermione to whimper involuntarily. She shook her head and stuttered: ‚I don't know.' She hardly even noticed the blow across the face Bellatrix gave her until her cheek started stinging. Hermione cried out and staggered to the side, suprised and scared. Bellatrix kicked her and Hermione hit the ground with her knees. ‚Crucio,' escaped Bellatrix's lips. A split second after, Hermione felt like someone poured a barrel of petrol on her and then set her on fire. It burned, it hurt, it ripped her insides apart, turnt her skin inside out and back again, it was like acid ran through her veins and like every cell of her body turned into burning coal. And then it was over.

Hermione couldn' t tell if it lasted for a minute or for an hour. When it finished, she lay on her stomach, the fingers on the right hand bled as she scratched the marble floor with them when she was under the curse and her throat was hoarse. She caught her breath and heard a clicking noise of high heels behind her, getting closer. The sound itself made her flinch. Bellatrix marched slowly over to her. Hermione couldn't see her, just her black boots stroding past her limp form on the floor. Then she stepped on her right palm and Hermione couldn't help but cry out. Then someone grabbed her shoulder. It hurt as the effects of the Cruciatus curse still lingered upon her. Hermione flailed her arms in a desperate attempt to set herself free from the cold grip. Her shoes squeaked and she found herself being violently turned around. She gave a cry and then the world almost blacked out as her head hit the hard marble. She lay down in a spread-eagled position. Bellatrix got down and got on top of her. Hermione started to panic and attempted to wiggle her way out from under the older witch's body. But Bellatrix squeezed Hermione's hips between her knees and pinned her down by putting her hands on Hermione's chest, the knife in one of them. Hermione started feeling tears rolling down her cheeks as the terror within her reached the red alert. Suddenly, she realised Ron was screaming her name. It came from down below. It looked like Bellatrix got distracted, too. ‚RON!' Hermione suddenly shouted on top of her lungs, so Ron could hear her. As a reward, there was another smack, this time, it left her cheek bright red. Her hot tears made the irritated skin even more sensitive. Hermione stared up and as Bellatrix lowered down her head, Hermione flinched and closed her eyes shut as tightly as she could.

‚That sword is meant to be in my vault at Gringott's, how did you get it?' Bellatrix didn't even finish her question and Hermione already broke into a faint sobbing. When she was supposed to give an answer, her sobs grew in volume as panic seized her even more. Bellatrix didn't give her any more time and still continued in the low, whispering voice: ‚What else did you and your friends…' by that time, Hermione started freaking out, because she just realized, what exactly was going on. She shook her head again and shivered. ‚…take FROM MY VAULT?' The dark witch grew impatient and screamed her last words as well as squeezing the girl's hips more tightly together to keep her in place. Hermione's voice grew small as she was the most scared she has ever been in her life: ‚We didn't take anything. Please,' as a couple more sobs escaped, she found herself out of breath. She didn't know what Bellatrix's reaction was, her eyes were still closed shut. Her hips hurt by being pressed together by her tormentor's sharp knees and the locks of black curly hair tickled her cheeks and her nose. Hermione took a massive breath, although Bellatrix leaning on her rib cage made it rather difficult and tried to move herself a little to get free from the pain, because it was blocking her brain from thinking of a way out. It didn't help, though. Bellatrix knew exactly what she was doing. A new set of tears rolled down her cheeks as she wasn't able to figure out anything. ‚I didn't take anything!' ‚I don't believe it.' She heard Bellatrix utter and suddenly, she saw more light through her eyelids. The pressure on her chest disappeared, too, and her hips were granted a little bit of freedom.

It was obvious Bellatrix has shifted. Hermione tried to picture quickly, what could happen. She felt the left sleeve of her coat and her sweater being rolled up. Then it struck her. A brief moment after the thought came, it happened. A sharp pain shot up her forearm and Hermione screamed and turned to the side to see, what was happening, although she already knew. Bellatrix cackled, and slammed her head to the other side, refreshing the pressure put to the young witch's hips as Hermione kicked her legs and hit the free arm against the floor. Not knowing exactly, what was happening, was probably the worst and Bellatrix knew it. Hermione gave another scream and Bellatrix yelled: ‚How did you get into my vault?' ‚We found the sword, we found it, PLEASE!' Hermione shouted quickly, thinking it might save her another painful moment. ‚PLEASE!' she immediately scolded herself for begging. ‚LIAR!' Bellatrix shouted and cut her arm again. ‚Please, you are mistaken!' Hermione tried everything, wishing it could stop, but it only drove Bellatrix more insane and angry, the cuts went deeper and Hermione's screams echoed off the walls and tears streamed down her face. The cuts have stopped. Her arm throbbed and Bellatrix sat upright and then got up. Hermione finally opened her eyes and kept staring at her, not wanting to know what her arm looked like.

That was more pain than a regular cut would ever give her. Just to be sure, she wiggled her fingers. It was hard, but possible. She saw Bellatrix's wide grin. She has enchanted the knife. Hermione crawled a bit back when Bellatrix swooped in again. ‚Tell the truth you filthy mudblood.' Hermione's throat was dry from screaming and constant sobbing. ‚I am telling the truth,' she said huskily and then coughed. She couldn't even hear Bellatrix say the incantation and her body was in terrible pain again. Hermione screamed again, worse than before. She arched her back and Bellatrix released the curse a bit just to let her talk, but still feel the pain. ‚The sword is a copy, it's just a copy!' Hermione shouted so it was clear and in all sanity, she was proud of herself coming up with anything like this. If nothing else, it would give her some time to recover, because she already felt like giving up. The worse it got when she saw Bellatrix brandishing the knife again and coming close. ‚But we can find that out easily,' that was Lucius Malfoy. Hermione forgot completely that the whole torture commenced before their eyes. She twisted her head a little. Her eyes found Draco's. He was cowered in the corner, his eyes fixed upon her, white as a wall, his mother's hand on his shoulder. Hermione couldn't believe they all watched it. Suddenly, her head started spinning. She rolled to her side and tried to curl herself up in a ball. She found herself completely exhausted already halfway. What she didn't want was a nice view at her wounded arm from this angle. Hermione's eyes started swimming in tears and she couldn't even make out the scarlet cuts. It looked they formed something. She blinked a few times to clear her vision and found out they stood out there in a single word: Mudblood. Hermione wanted to cry and shout for help and she felt sick. It felt impossible. That couldn't be true. A tear rolled down her cheek and she started to lose consciousness. Of course, she told herself, when she saw a puddle of her own blood beneath her arm. She was glad she would lose herself for a while.

Hermione found herself conscious again. She couldn't figure out where she was. But her body ached and the pain increased as Hermione tried to remember what was happening. She could hardly move. Her muscles protested in spasms and she felt absolutely exhausted. Her eyelids were so heavy. It felt like she slept for days, although really, it was just a couple of minutes. Suddenly, her ears got pierced by a woman's screech. Hermione's blood froze and so did her whole body as a cold-ice chill ran down her spine. Bellatrix. It all played in her mind like a short film. It wasn't over. She was just given a short break before the terror continued. She felt her wounded arm bleeding and wondered, how much blood she lost already and if it was enough to die. She prayed for Harry and Ron. They could've been gone already. Ron has stopped screaming her name midway through the torture. Or hasn't she just heard him, because her sanity has begun slipping away? Hermione was wondering if thinking like this was normal or not. Another quick thought of Harry and Ron escaping Malfoy Manor and then she opened her eyes. What she saw were the scarlet letters standing against her pale skin, red and angry, the irritated, delicate skin burning red. 'LIAR!' Bellatrix shouted again and Hermione took a breath. Her voice in any form was like a spike running through her stomach. 'Consider yourself lucky, goblin.' Hermione started feeling really uncomfortable just lying there. But her muscles gave up. She heard the clicking of high heels going closer and circling her, looking at her like at a piece of meat at the butcher's. 'The same won't be said for this one.' Said Bellatrix and Hermione raised her eyes at the dark figure with a wand in hand leaning above her and embraced herself for the worst to come.

In the next second, however, she heard the unbelievable. 'Like hell.' It was Ron. Ron, who came to save her. He disarmed Bellatrix. Hermione tried to roll over and heard Harry stun someone. She tried to find the red haired young man, but got hoisted up by her stomach. She wondered if it was the boy she searched for. But this was too harsh. The pressure on her ribs was really painful and Hermione flinched silently, knowing who it was. She wanted to scream, but she felt hot lips brush against her neck, whispering: 'A single word and you'll get it.' Before Hermione could react, the pressure on her stomach disappeared and someone pressed on her forehead and tilted her head back until it rested on Bellatrix's shoulder. Then she felt a blade on her throat. She realised this was Bellatrix's moment. She heard the sound of battle around her. It all made her panic and Hermione desperately tried to struggle away from the blade. She grabbed Bellatrix's hand and tried to pull the dagger away. Bellatrix reacted immediately. She kicked Hermione's right ankle. Hermione gave a little moan and as she couldn't stand at all now, Bellatrix had a full control over her limp body. She grabbed her jaw roughly, tilted her head back so violently Hermione thought she was going to snap her neck and the blade dug deeper. 'STOP!' Bellatrix shouted and Hermione's breath stopped as she realised she was at the brink of life and death. 'Drop your wands.' An awful silence seemed to stretch forever. Hermione felt the thin skin slowly slicing apart and wondered in which point it might hit the vessel. 'I said DROP THEM!' An immediate clatter followed and Hermione felt relieved. She didn't want Ron to see her die like this. Bellatrix ordered Draco to pick up the wands. Suddenly, she nudged Hermione forward. She had to walk and make tiny steps so the blade wouldn't cut too deep. It was difficult since her ankle was in a sharp pain and she was sure Bellatrix had quite a good fun.

She removed the knife, stil moving forward. 'Well well well, look who we have here.' She moved the blade towards Hermione's throat again, the girl gasping and backing away. Bellatrix drew her face close to hers. 'It's Harry Potter!' She whispered in a childish voice. 'So bright and shiny and new again. Just in time for the Dark Lord. Call him.' Hermione gave a few sobs as she held it all within herself and she felt the blade cutting her and didn't know what was going to happen and what to do. She stared directly at the ceiling above her and suddenly, she saw a tiny houself silently apparate onto the large and luxury crystal chandelier above her head. He made a gesture at her to be quiet, swung himself onto the chain and started unscrewing. Hermione was trying to act the least suspiciously she could, but it was hard for Dobby to cover up the squeaking of the old screws. With some additional clinking, the chandelier began falling down. Bellatrix screeched and dived aside and Hermione was left there, buried under the large metal construction and in the glass dust and shards. She heard voices, screams, sounds of wand fight. She heard Ron scream for her. She heard Dobby. Then she heard a disapparating sound and then there was silence.

**N/A: Any R&amp;R appreciated. I've got the next chapter down already and I shall publish it very soon if you like this one :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Thank you for those 4 reviews I got so far! :b I feel like I'm going to mess this up when I'll say that this is not a Bellamione fanfiction. At least not in a romantic kind of way. I'm open to any other requests, although I've got some things in mind. **

* * *

Hermione was silent as was everyone else and she prayed she would hear Harry or Dobby or someone. That couldn't be true. They couldn't have had left her there with the deranged woman. She started crying, feeling weak and vulnerable. She heard Bellatrix come to the fallen chandelier and muttering something. She grabbed Hermione by the hair and started dragging her out from under the metal construction. Hermione winced loudly and eventually got stuck in a narrow junction and screeched as Bellatrix jerked hard. There was a crack, which was surely one of Hermione's ribs, too tired to bear the pressure anymore. It was merely impossible to breath and Hermione crumbled down to Bellatrix's feet. She lifted her up again by her abdomen, making sure she pressed on the broken rib to keep Hermione in a constant pain. Hermione's breathing was shallow and quick and she was entirely confused by what was happening. Bellatrix rolled up her sleeve and pressed the dark mark with her wand. Hermione cried out. The dark witch smirked and jerked her forwards into the cellar where apparently Ron and Harry were imprisoned before as well, walking behind her and nudging her forwards. Hermione cried and stumbled twice because of her injured ankle and just general pain and exhaustion filling up her body.

Bellatrix dragged her to a wall from which hanged a set of chains. Hermione gasped as Bellatrix took her wrist violently and cuffed it.  
'Where did Potter go?' Bellatrix finally spoke. Hermione could see she was kind of frightened.  
'I don't know,' Hermione said simply. Bellatrix slapped her and then cuffed her other hand and then pulled the chains up, so Hermione was hanging limply. She put her wand under her chin.  
'Don't play games with me, I know you're lying.' Hermione shook her head, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks again. The Cruciatus curse hit her more quickly than she expected. She screamed terribly and again, it felt like her bones were splintered to tiny pieces and mashed to dust. Then it stopped. Hermione started to feel her Gryffindor bravery bobbling up to the surface.  
'You can't really kill me. I'm the only connection you've got to Harry. But I won't tell you anything. What are you going to do then? You called him. Voldemort.' Hermione spoke silently and quietly in order to at least confuse Bellatrix. What came was even worse. Bellatrix swooped in, looking very dangerous.  
'Oh, you don't want us to track your parents, do you? Resist and I can assure you no one will have any problems hunting them down in Australia, bringing them here and…you'll surely want to talk then.' Bellatrix smiled widely and punched Hermione's left side, where there were clearly shards from the chandelier dug into the skin. They cut deeper now. Hermione buckled and winced. Really scared and really afraid. How did she know? How come the Death Eaters knew about the coverage she has prepared for her parents? She began to lose her conscience now. Bellatrix grabbed her by her hair again.  
'Believe me, I'm not finished with you, you dirty mudblood. And the Dark Lord would like to have a talk as well. Your choice.' She smirked and the voices upstairs indicated Voldemort has arrived. Bellatrix smirked and let go of Hermione's hair. In that time, Hermione crumpled down to the floor and lost her conscience.

Hermione woke up, not aware of what was going on. Her eyelids felt so heavy that even a mere attempt to open them would cost her all the worthy energy. She couldn't hear anything but humming and static. Her brain started processing the situation and the reflections her still functioning senses were bringing up. Hermione figured out she wasn't lying down, nor was she standing, nor sitting. She felt some pressure points on her back and her legs and her waist and some warmth coming from a presence of another body. She was being carried. By whom? And where? Hermione started panicking and thrashing around, trying to break out of the stranger's grip. It only resulted in that she was being held much firmer as the large hands secured around her more tightly. Hermione didn't like to feel so exposed and vulnerable. She wondered if this was how it felt to be dead. Being aware of the events around, but not being able to interfere in any way. Hermione heard some muffled voice, that ranged in volume and tone, but she couldn't make out anything. She currently happened to be lying down on something, which was probably soft, but it still pressed the sharp pieces of glass into her side, which was uncomfortable and very painful. And that was the moment when Hermione started to feel pain again. She felt her left arm being clutched close to her stomach with her other hand, which also hurt. So did her sprained ankle and the cut on her neck. It suddenly became unbearable. Her whole body was protesting as the rush of adrenaline through her veins was stopped and there was no numbness anymore. The Cruciatus Curse and the other wounds took their price. Suddenly, her cheek started burning and something trickled down into her hair. Acid? Hermione screamed and shook her head violently to avoid anything else coming. She felt someone's hands at the sides of her face and she cried out. She couldn't hear herself. But she probably wasn't dead. It stopped. Someone exposed the skin of her abdomen. She could feel the air brushing past the sensitive wounded skin. Hermione tensed up and as she did, a wave of dull, but strong pain shot up her body. Hermione started crying again, she felt helpless. There were voices. Someone lifted her up and her nose got buried into something soft. It hurt to breath and it was even harder now, even harder to sync her sobbing with her breathing.  
'Please,' she uttered a soft beg, it made her captor hold her tighter, resulting in Hermione at the brink of suffocating. She took a breath and as she did,among a sharp pain in her side, a familiar scent found a way up her nose. Hermione stopped crying and started thinking instead. She knew that smell. Of course she did. She took a small breath again, just to inhale a bit more. Then it hit her

* * *

**N/A: I wil appreciate any form of appreciation! Reviews keep me motivated :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: I got three more reviews! *happy dance* I'm glad you like it, so here's another part of the story! I finally got the time to write, so I've got a few more chapters down again. Again, I know where my story's going to go, but I will appreciate any suggestions!**

* * *

'Hermione!' he ran to her. The House-Elf, who apparated to the beach holding her in his tiny arms now slumped down and so did Hermione. Ron was so busy supporting Hermione's limp form he didn't even take any account of a scarlet stab wound spreading across the elve's chest. Harry ran to help as Ron gently scrambled Hermione into his arms. The wet sand was stuck to her coat and the cold wind was playing with her hair. Some of it got stuck on Hermione's bloody cheek. Ron looked down and this was the first moment when he realised she could be seriously hurt, maybe dying. He quickly checked her pulse. It could be felt, although Ron was not sure if it wasn't the beat of his own heart or his own imagination. 'Fleur!' he shouted when he saw a slim figure moving towards them. His head was spinning and his veins pumped with adrenaline. He couldn't believe he left Hermione there. Dobby said he would get her right afterwards, but something went wrong. Ron waited a minute, two, almost ten minutes until he heard the blissful crack of thoughts got distracted when Hermione started moving in his arms. She gave a little moan and screwed her face. Ron drew her closer to his body and tried to comfort her a little. It only resulted in Hermione letting out a couple sobs and then growing silent again.

'Lay her down onto the sheet on the bed,' Fleur ordered quickly as she rushed there with her first aid kit. Ron lay Hermione down. She moaned silently and cradled her left arm to her stomach.  
'Fleur, quickly. She's hurt!' Fleur rushed to Hermione and soaked a sponge into the sink of water.  
'I'll do it,' Ron said, squeezed the excessive water and slightly dabbed it on one of the worst cuts on Hermione's cheek to wash the blood off. Hermione let out a sob. It seemed as in a slow motion as Ron watched a trickle of water running into Hermione's hair and then she started writhing and crying. 'Fleur what's going on?' The blonde looked troubled. She stared into the void, her brain clearly processing the events that occurred just lately. Ron held Hermione's head at her sides to keep her calm and tried to make his voice sound as soothing as possible, although he was immensely terrified. His mutter and Hermione's sobs got interrupted by Fleur's serious voice:

'She was tortured, wasn't she?'

Ron shot a glare at Fleur. He wasn't really feeling like discussing that matter with Fleur at the moment. At the same time, though, he hoped she took it for a yes. Hermione gave another loud moan and thrashed about.  
'Fleur, do something!' Ron shouted at Fleur, not even realising how rude and inappropriate that sounded. Fleur looked like she got a stroke, but then leaned down and started pulling out vials and flasks, trying to mix a potion she'd learned from Bill. In the meantime, Ron was growing hysterical. There were beads of sweat on his forehead and near his right temple, there was a large blue pulsating vein standing out against his flushed skin. His hands shook as he picked up Hermione, currently unable to be gentle and pressed her against his chest in a last desperate attempt to calm her down. Hermione's body shook in sobs as she tried to pry away from his arms.  
'Ron! You'll only hurt her more!' Fleur yelped as she saw what he was doing, but Ron couldn't see or hear. He was whispering to Hermione, his eyes in tears and rocked her back and forth. Fleur's eyes widened as between the sobs, there were also gasps for air and she realised that Hermione couldn't breathe. Hermione's body went silent. Her breathing got steadier and there were no more sobs. Ron was the one practically hyperventilating now as he tried pulling away from Hermione. She, however clung onto him, her fingers holding the fabric of his jacket tightly, the knuckles on her fingers white.

'She recognised me,' Ron said silently, breathing out a laugh and stroking Hermione's hair.  
'You're safe. You're safe now,' he comforted her, still realising she was somewhere between reality and unconsciousness. Fleur demanded that she needed to be treated. Ron didn't want to argue with her, so he lay Hermione down, making sure he stayed close to her and held her hand. Hermione was now calmer as Fleur managed to get some of the potion past Hermione's lips, washed the visible cuts on her face, cleaned the large one on Hermione's throat and had a look at her right hand, which was in a terrible overall shape altogether, so it might have been broken and the fingernails were buried under a coat of blood. The rest of Hermione's wounds was under her clothes, but Fleur wasn't sure if they shouldn't check for an internal injury first. And that was when Hermione stirred and opened her eyes with a light grunt, resting her gaze upon Ron, who was crouched above her face. When she realised the previous events, her eyes filled up with tears and there was a lump in her throat. Her eyes darted around the room.

'Shh, Hermione. All good, all safe now,' Ron said silently, barely managing to not break down, 'I'll help Fleur and you'll be okay in no time, I promise.'

* * *

**N/A: Any form of appreciation appreciated! Reviews keep me going :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Today's chapter is purely just the healing process. The last two reviews mentioned it and in fact, I wanted to write it like that since the beginning. See the end of chapter for more info!**

* * *

As soon as Hermione was back in the world of consciousness, she wished she rather stayed on the edge of death. As soon as the adrenaline stopped circulating her veins, she could feel the pain. Ron sat Hermione up and leaned her chin on his shoulder to take up her hair and tie it up with a hair tie that Hermione had around her wrist. Then, making sure he had her consent, he took her coat off. Hermione's eyes darted towards the huge stain on her left sleeve, hoping that Ron wouldn't notice and lay back down with his help and a little wince. Fleur, who was gone in the room next door now came back with a proper blood-replenishing potion that was generally good for the after effects of torture as well.

'Hermione, you're going to have to drink this now,' Ron said, taking the lead and snatching the vial away from Fleur, who didn't protest and went towards Hermione's abdomen to inspect the wounds on her body. With a few little gags, the potion went down successfully and Hermione's face gained a little colour. Ron moved away so Fleur could roll Hermione's jumper and the shirt beneath up. Ron's jaws parted and his chest froze as his windpipe cut his air supply off. Hermione's chest seemed like someone splashed it with red and blue paint. The most significant was a massive bruise on Hermione's right side. Apparently, Fleur had been staring in the same direction.

'I think there might be a broken rib,' Fleur said silently and took her wand. There were pieces of glass embedded into Hermione's skin. Some of them were as large as a thumb and sharp as a shaving razor while some were fairly small and barely visible. Fleur realised she couldn't take out those large ones with magic, because it would tear them out, leaving the skin open and vulnerable. Hermione cried out in pain as Fleur took the largest piece of glass from the chandelier and pulled it out carefully with her fingers. Blood started pouring down from the wound and Fleur quickly sealed it off with a simple charm. Ron sat by Hermione and let her dig her nails into his whenever it hurt, feeling the pain his love had to go through. When all the huge shards were out and the big wounds cleaned out, Fleur cast an Accio to summon the smaller parts and the dust from Hermione's skin. Ron was stroking Hermione's hair by now and looking what Fleur was doing. She gave Ron a meaningful look and before he could figure out what was happening, Hermione screamed out shortly but loudly in pain.

'It's the rib, Ron, it's really broken. I had to make sure,' Fleur said quickly, putting her hands up, defenceless as Ron rised up from the bed, giving her a bad look. 'Please, just help me and hold Hermione up,' Fleur demanded. She knew Ron didn't like that Hermione was hurt and maybe blamed himself for it, which Fleur was unable to justify since she had no idea what happened at Malfoy Manor, but she was still the one healing Hermione and she was a bit cross with Ron for doubting her abilities. However, Ron took Hermione by her shoulders and sat her up while Fleur took a roll of clean canvas and wrapped Hermione's chest into it.

'Ribs can only be left to rest, we can't do anything about it,' Fleur pointed out, disappointment in her voice. 'But we have to make sure those semi-healed cuts don't get infected. She said importantly.

After asking what else hurt, Hermione showed them her foot, which was sprained. A well-performed Episkey and a bandage could do the trick. A similar thing went for the damaged fingernails and her crushed hand, which Hermione didn't even notice at first, because it was muffled by the pain of her rib and mainly her left arm, which was still left untreated.

Hermione still hoped the moment wouldn't come. Changing. She was ready to argue that she could sleep in her clothes just as well as in pyjamas, but deep down, she knew Fleur was not going to buy it. And so it came that they saw the huge stain of dried blood on Hermione's sleeve.

'Please no,' Hermione stuttered. She didn't want them to see what Bellatrix carved into her skin. It made her feel a way she has never felt before. Useless. Worthless. Unloved. Alone. This was her place. Being a Mudblood that is below anybody else. Hermione started crying again, remembering Bellatrix pushing her down and compressing her pelvis with her knees. She could feel the knife cutting into her flesh again. Her body jerked and Hermione gave a cry. Her eyes were closed the whole time and when she opened them again, she realised she wasn't fully conscious. Her arm throbbed, but the sharp pain that took her over before was gone. Ron and Fleur had worried looks on their faces.

'Hermione, we need to see the wound and we need to try and fix it,' Ron said, pleading Hermione with his eyes. Hermione shook her head, cradling her arm to her chest unconsciously. She knew it couldn't be healed. But then, initially brought the arm over to Ron.

'I'll be very careful, okay?' Ron assured and took the rim of the sleeve of Hermione's jumper, pulling it up in a fluent, but slow motion, revealing the letters, one after one. Hermione turned her face away, unable to watch. Ron could feel bile coming up to his mouth. In that moment, he made a mental promise to kill Bellatrix. He couldn't deal with this. The letters spelled out Mudblood. Fleur was just staring at the new beads of blood emerging and trickling down Hermione's forearm. The wound wasn't fresh anymore. All Hermione's injuries closed up a little already, except for this one. Fleur knew it was done with dark magic and she had to deal with it later. So far, she could only wrap it in bandage as though a weak attempt at making it disappear. Ron hugged Hermione and held her to her chest so she could feel his heartbeat and hoped that he could calm the sobbing girl in his arms down. And once again, he felt all the blame for this.

* * *

**N/A: I've got a few possible ways of where is the story going to go. Either I can make it canon like what was the most likely thing to happen...or I could go completely off...or something inbetween. That's where you come in and I would appreciate to know what you think. Any form of appreciation appreciated! Reviews keep me going :)**


End file.
